


Listen

by Pixierain1283



Series: 24 Leben später [17]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Music, Sweetness
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixierain1283/pseuds/Pixierain1283
Summary: Als Catra unten beim Rauchen stört, hört sie eine wunderschöne Melodie. Wo die nur herkommt?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: 24 Leben später [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557844
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Listen

**Author's Note:**

> Türchen Nr. 16.
> 
> Ich empfehle, ein Musikstück dazu zu hören. Ich persönlich habe beim Schreiben ein Cover von Simple and Clean gehört:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Jxw_NAKUn0
> 
> Allerdings funktionierten auch andere Musikstücke wie z.B. Skinny Love von Birdy.

Es war früh Abend geworden, die Kälte schlug ihr unangenehm ins Gesicht, als sie vor das Gebäude trat. Ihre neue Mitbewohnerin hatte darauf bestanden, dass nicht mehr in der Küche geraucht wurde und widerwillig kam Catra der Bitte nach.

Sie war gerade dabei, sich die Zigarette anzuzünden, als sie leises Klavierspiel vernahm. Es musste aus einer der Wohnungen über ihr kommen. Die sanften Töne des Klaviers mischten sich mit einer hellen, klaren Stimme. Catras Katzenohren drehten sich unweigerlich in die Richtung. Sie wusste von der Musikschule in ihrem Apartmentkomplex, aber alles, was sie bisher gehört hatte, war nichts im Vergleich zu diesem Lied. Es war pur, rein und sprach etwas Unschuldiges in Catra an. Eine Seite, die sie schon länger in sich verborgen hatte. Seufzend schloss sie die Augen und hörte einfach nur hin. Es war, als würde Sehnsucht in ihr zu schwingen beginnen, gemischt mit Glückseligkeit. Sie wollte unbedingt wissen, wer in der Lage war, mit einem einfachen Lied so viel Gefühl an die Oberfläche zu bringen. Als die letzten Töne verklangen, seufzte Catra erneut und öffnete die Augen. Ein paar Augenblicke später trat eine junge Frau auf einen der Balkone hinaus und Catra konnte sich nicht beherrschen, wollte sich nicht beherrschen.

"Hey! Hast du da grad gesungen?", fragte sie gerade heraus. 

Die Unbekannte wurde rot. "J...ja. Wieso?" 

"Es war…", Catra hielt inne, suchte in Gedanken nach dem richtigen Wort. "Wunderschön." Sie konnte zusehen, wie die junge Frau am Balkon keine zwei Stockwerke über ihr noch röter wurde. Normalerweise hätte sie jetzt schelmisch gegrinst, doch sie konnte es bei ihr nicht über sich bringen. In den Augen ihres Gegenübers meinte sie Scham zu sehen und sie wollte nicht, dass sie sich schämte, nein. Also lächelte sie ihr einfach zu, offen und ehrlich. Ein Lächeln, das sie schon lange nicht mehr getragen hatte. Beide sahen sich einfach nur an, während Catra unten stand, ihre Zigarette rauchte und die junge Frau sich an die Balustrade lehnte. Luftlinie trennten sie keine 10 Meter, doch Catra hatte das Gefühl, sie wäre schon länger niemandem mehr so nah gewesen. Sie zog ihre Lederjacke enger um sich, die Nächte waren kälter geworden, und trat ihre Zigarette aus. Noch einen letzten Blick nach oben werfend wollte sie gerade wieder das Gebäude betreten, als die junge Frau sie zurück rief. "Halt! Wie heißt du?" 

"Catra. Und du?" 

"Adora. Danke." 

"Wofür?" 

"Dass du zugehört hast." 

Schelmisch sah Catra zu ihr hoch. "Wer würde da nicht zuhören wollen?" 

Wieder sahen sie sich einfach nur an. Catra wollte sich am liebsten nie von diesem Anblick lösen. Sie konnte nur ahnen, ob es Adora genauso ging wie ihr. 

Als eine heftige Windböe wie frostige Scheren durch ihre Kleidung schnitt, wurde sie sich der Kälte wieder bewusst. “Na dann, gute Nacht Adora.”, verabschiedete sie sich.

"Warte..! Wann sehen wir uns wieder?" Die Blonde lehnte sich schon fast gefährlich über den Balkon. Ihr Atem war genauso sichtbar wie Catras und verflog im Dunkel der Nacht. 

"Du willst mich wiedersehen?" Überraschung zeichnete sich deutlich auf Catras Gesicht ab.

"Ja. Sehr gern. Warte kurz!" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten war sie auch schon wieder in der Wohnung verschwunden.

Catra überlegte. Sollte sie bleiben? Es war absurd. Sie kannte diese Frau doch gar nicht. Was hielt sie also? 

Noch bevor sie eine Entscheidung fällen konnte, landete etwas weißes neben ihr im Schnee. Sie sah hoch in Adoras Augen, die ihr bedeutete, den kleinen Ball aufzuheben. Stumm kam sie der Bitte nach. Es handelte sich um ein Stück Papier, was mit Noten bedruckt war. In einer Ecke war in einer schlanken Schrift eine Zahlenfolge geschrieben. Verständnislos sah Catra wieder hoch.

"Das ist meine Telefonnummer. Ruf mich an, wenn du magst.", rief ihr Adora grinsend entgegen. 

"Aber das sind doch deine Noten! Die brauchst du doch!"

“Dann bring sie mir zurück.”, antwortete Adora keck. Catra konnte nur nach oben starren. 

Urplötzlich schwang ein Fenster auf. “Nehmt euch ein Zimmer, verdammt!”, schallte es durch den Innenhof. Sowohl Catra als auch Adora zuckten bei der Lautstärke zusammen. Catra warf noch einen letzten Blick zu Adora, die ihr einen Kuss zuwarf. Catra fing ihn und drückte die Hand an ihr Herz, bevor sie wieder ins Gebäude ging.


End file.
